


全民娱乐

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: 2018欧足联颁奖礼后的故事通篇胡说八道





	全民娱乐

“哪家报纸？”拉莫斯大声问道，“什么专访？”

“《马卡报》的网络直播访谈。”莫德里奇大声回答。

“我对此一无所知！”直升机螺旋桨轰隆隆地旋转着，他们俩不得不扯着嗓子讲话，“根本没有人通知我！这是谁安排的？”

“在你获奖之前就通知你参加获奖访谈，总归是不太好吧！”

拉莫斯把墨镜拨到鼻尖上，一双圆眼睛盯着莫德里奇：“那你为什么会知道？”

莫德里奇的眼睛也瞪得溜圆：“因为你不肯接电话，而我接了。”

后来拉莫斯坐在《马卡报》的演播室里（他们居然有演播室），想不通自己是怎么沦落到这个地步的。他的视线在卢卡·莫德里奇和凯洛尔·纳瓦斯之间扫来扫去，莫德里奇看起来非常愉快，欧足联双料大奖令他安适地微笑着，如同一只每天都有好心情的茶杯犬；纳瓦斯似乎也顺利地接受了现实，完全没有疑惑自己为什么不在任何一场庆功宴上。如果克里斯在这儿就好了，他特别需要克里斯。

然后访谈开始了，主持人是个金发美人——烫染金发，光泽比不上卢卡的三分之一。莫德里奇当然是她的主要盘问对象，拉莫斯保持着职业微笑，与莫德里奇并肩坐在双人沙发里，冷漠地暗自猜测她打算什么时候问到萨拉赫。

“众所周知，”烫染美人瞟了一眼提词板，“塞尔吉奥，你与卢卡是彼此最好的朋友之一。”

“当然。”拉莫斯的招牌笑容扩大了一些。

“但我听说，有一部分球迷并不这么认为。”

“这个嘛，”莫德里奇说，“真相不言自明。”

这一回答令女主持人极其满意，她快活地举起一个iPad，展示了一些推特和ins上的图片：“粉丝们可是洞若观火哦。”

照片里包括：拉莫斯把莫德里奇从高处抱下来，拉莫斯把莫德里奇从草地里拎起来，拉莫斯替莫德里奇吵架，拉莫斯替莫德里奇打架，两人吃饭、度假、坐直升机，等等等等，以及几个小时前拉莫斯在颁奖典礼上凑过来亲吻莫德里奇的脸颊（照片里的第三个人，也就是纳瓦斯，看上去与现在一样地逆来顺受）。“停一下。”拉莫斯说，“难道这些还不够证明我们是好朋友吗？”

“足够证明你们比朋友还要好。我们的球迷真正关心的是，”女主持人富有表演性地停顿了一下，“你们什么时候才能公开情侣关系？”

“别等了。”拉莫斯开怀大笑，“没这回事。”

他维持着坐姿，摆动大腿，轻轻撞了一下莫德里奇的膝盖，示意对方也说点什么。莫德里奇看了他一眼，没有吭声。

“球迷朋友们对你们俩关心极了。”女主持人不依不饶，“他们甚至为你们编写了爱情故事。”

“噢。”纳瓦斯说，“这个我有兴趣听。”

“那太好了，”主持人一边飞快地戳着iPad，一边眉飞色舞地对纳瓦斯说，“不如你来念一念。”

拉莫斯想要阻止她。此时他必须承担起一名队长的责任，防止局面进一步失控。他几乎要站起来了，他有信心在iPad接触到门将之前将它断下来，但他发现卢卡在拽他的胳膊。拉莫斯坐回莫德里奇身边，听到克罗地亚人说：“我也想听。”

拉莫斯不敢置信地看了一眼莫德里奇。与此同时，纳瓦斯稳稳地接住了iPad：“都是些选段吗？”

“对。”假金发说，“请开始吧。”

纳瓦斯清了清嗓子：“是这样的。'——夜晚的风穿过他们的发丝，塞尔吉奥和卢卡站在大巴车的车顶，快乐极了。塞尔吉奥把欧冠奖杯交给别人，周围的队友们开始起哄。亲一个！他们大声喊。亲一个！于是卢卡踮起脚尖，温柔地吻了塞尔吉奥的唇角——'”

“这有什么问题。”拉莫斯决定兵来将挡，“西班牙有哪个球员没亲过自己的队友吗？”

女主持耸耸肩膀。纳瓦斯滑动屏幕：“下一段。'——卢卡的后背紧靠着他的更衣柜，塞尔吉奥的嘴巴含住了他的——'”纳瓦斯停顿了片刻，似乎在做心理建设，“'——阴茎。不要这样，塞尔吉奥！卢卡扭动着身体，不停喘息。他在塞尔吉奥的口中——'”纳瓦斯又停了一会儿，“'——高潮了。塞尔吉奥娴熟的技巧让他不得不在随时有人会来的更衣室里缴械投降——'”

“作者还知道随时有人会来？”拉莫斯一针见血地指出，“让我告诉他们吧：根本没人会在更衣室里干炮。不要再幻想这个了。”

主持人说：“文学创作享有它的自由。”

纳瓦斯说：“还有一段不在更衣室的。”他非常冷静，已经将生死置之度外，“'……很多、很多的亲吻与爱抚落在卢卡的身上。卢卡躺下，面对着塞尔吉奥张开自己的双腿。来吧，他说。他把双腿环在塞尔吉奥的腰间，惊讶地发现塞尔吉奥的阴茎比他粗长许多。塞尔吉奥咬着卢卡的乳头——'”

“抱歉打断一下，”莫德里奇说，“恕我直言，如果用这个姿势，塞尔吉奥的牙齿不可能咬到我的乳头。”

拉莫斯觉得自己这次必须要站起来了。但莫德里奇的手按住了他的大腿，示意他继续坐着。

“只有我主动的时候才能这么做。毕竟我是小个子嘛。”克罗地亚人宽和地笑了笑，顺手比划了一下，“作者们都该考虑一下我们的身高。”

“可以了，卢卡。”拉莫斯说，“答应我，你不是在计划着去米兰。”

“我们两个的阴茎长度没有明显区别。体型不能决定尺寸。”莫德里奇接着说，“另外，我已经想不起来上一次面对面做爱是什么时候了。塞尔吉奥偏好背入式，这样我才能插得更深。他喜欢我一边干他一边描摹他背上的刺青——”

“卢卡。”拉莫斯紧紧地握住莫德里奇的手，“斯帕莱蒂给你下蛊了吗？”

“没有，sese，没有。”莫德里奇热切地反握住拉莫斯的手，“难道我说的话里有一句假话吗？”

“睁开你的眼睛，看看我们在哪里。”拉莫斯环视四周，与不再平静的纳瓦斯对视了一下，“我们在接受采访。”

“对的。对的。”莫德里奇飞快地说，“这是直播采访。现在你打开推特，应该会发现大半个西班牙都在期待我们立刻热吻。”

“你疯了。我支持弗洛伦蒂诺对国际米兰走法律程序。”

“我没疯。”历史上第五位欧洲最佳球员辩解道，“你的最佳后卫奖杯底座可以拧开。拧开之后有惊喜。”

“推特上的人在刷话题恳请你们结婚。”纳瓦斯插嘴。

“我们一定要在《马卡报》的演播室里互相求婚吗？”拉莫斯绝望地说，“我怎么能把《马卡报》放进我的自传纪录片里？”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在人生的一些重要时刻总是热泪盈眶。此刻，他又流泪了，他的眼泪滚滚而下，直到把自己哭醒。

他一猛子从床上坐起来。躺在他身边的莫德里奇被他吓醒了，金发的克罗地亚人揉了揉眼睛，困惑地看着他：“你还好吧？”

“我很好。”拉莫斯镇定地说。

等到国际米兰被起诉的时候，他一定要出庭。

 

END


End file.
